Growing Up
by AngelRose68
Summary: Spoiler: Steven Universe is shaken up after finding out his mother shattered a diamond and Ruby tried to murder him in the bubble. He starts thinking long and hard about what has happened and what may happen and matures more.


Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe/Naruto/DanganRonpa/Anything really. My ideas may be my own but I am using a pre-existing character from someone else to help relive any fantasies that I don't necessarily wish were cannon. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Please be professional when addressing it. If you simply do not like my plot or idea rather than my writing then please do not waste my time nor yours. Harassment will get you blocked.

Now that the professional stuff is done, I hope you enjoy!

Update~~ Going to try working on this story more. Give me time. I will try and set a date here soon for it. I likely will add a chapter update on Tuesdays for the next month. I'm going to try!  
Also, I have corrected some of the grammatical errors in this chapter.

Steven Quartz Universe was walking down the boardwalk, hands in pockets as he truly thought about some of the things in his life. His mind bounced from Connie, his best friend, to the gems he has previously had contact with. After almost being killed by Ruby in space, he had returned to a state of normalcy with his friends.

Steven Universe had learned how to fake being himself.

' _I don't want to worry the gems… But I can't help but wonder what will happen. I don't want them hurt…especially not Connie. She's only human while I'm half human…_ ' He looked down at his own hands and turned them over in the light.

His thoughts continued to roam and as they did, Steven started to walk slower. His thoughts soon drowned out everything like when he had spoken to the cluster. His legs carried him to the ocean and removed his shoes before allowing his feet to be surrounded by the sandy water.

' _I can't risk Connie's life…The diamonds may come as they did when my mom was here and create another war. She's too important for me to lose her…maybe I could convince her to leave for somewhere safe?_ ' His mouth went in a tight line at the thought of Connie leaving and never being able to see her until after the next war was over.

"No. I can't lose her, but I can't keep her." He muttered under his breath. As he continued to mull over his thoughts, his body started to change shape. He grew a bit taller and his face began to slim as the baby fat disappeared.

' _If I have her leave or try pushing her away, I hurt us both and then risk her being captured or worse…No, she is safer with me than away from me…_ ' Steven shook his head and wrapped his arms around his legs before noticing his pants legs were now like capris. He quickly stood up and examined himself. His body was slimmer and he was a bit taller than before; not much but enough to notice. He got his phone and opened the camera on the front and noticed his face immediately.

He almost dropped the phone as he gently touched his own face. It had lost the roundness and was now slimmer, drawing out his other features more. Realization that his mental state had matured a bit, he knew that these changes would be permanent unless he reverted his mindset.

' _But is it really a bad thing? Everyone grows up sometime and like at my 14_ _th_ _birthday party, Connie was so happy when I had changed my form to match my age a bit more appropriately…now that I think about it, I actually look like how I had changed myself…_ ' He grimaced as he thought about all the reactions he should expect now.

' _I hope the gems don't take it as a result of them accidentally allowing me into space and the incident with Ruby… Especially Pearl._ ' He dusted off his pants and pocketed his phone. Grabbing his shoes, he carried them over his shoulder and walked up the beach to his home.

As he walked, a ring sounded from his pocket. He pulled his phone out and saw Connie had text him. Opening the message, it said:

'Hey Biscuit! We jamming out today? :D Let me know. I'll be at your place in about 10.' A small smile graced his features and he slid the keyboard down to begin typing his response.

'Yeah Jam, come on by. I need to talk to you and have something to show you! :3' Steven picked up the pace and reached his house in about four minutes. The gems were in their rooms so he didn't have to worry about them just yet. Grabbing his ukulele, he walked over to the warp pad and warped to the hand of the statue before using his weightless jump to reach the top of the hill in under a minute. He strummed the instrument and tweaked the tuning.

'Already at the top of the hill. Let me know when you're here.' A beep notified him of her acknowledgement. He slowly strummed and hummed a soft tune before the phone went off again.

'At bottom of hill. Cya soon.' Steven got up and hid behind the lighthouse after setting his ukulele where he wanted her to stop. Soon he saw her form as she carried her violin up the hill. The breeze gently pushed her hair back and her dress slightly fluttered. She also carried her duffel bag just in case. Setting the duffel bag down, she ran to where his ukulele was laid and looked around frantically.

"Steven?" she shouted, worry in her tone. He took a deep breath and then walked forward from his hiding spot.

"Connie." He called to her and then noted his own voice was an octave deeper than before. She looked up at the sound of her own name and gasped when she saw him.

"Steven?" she quietly questioned. He nodded and walked to her. She jumped in his arms and hugged him. A smile adorned her features.

"What happened? Why are you so…different?" He hugged her closer then picked up his ukulele and sat down with it in his lap before he looked up at her.

"I've been thinking a lot lately and my mind must have matured some. My body changes to my mind's state so…yeah." He rubbed the back of his neck with a worried smile, scared of her rejecting him. She nodded in understanding and grabbed her own instrument, setting it down beside her as she sat on the ground facing him.

"So…what have you been thinking of lately that made your body change?" Her head tilted to the side a bit and she opened her violin case. She got her instrument out and started minor maintenance on the instrument.

"Just…life. I was thinking about the gems from home-world. What they might do in the future…what they have done in the past…" He drifted off and looked towards the ocean in thought. The silence stretched on as Connie finished with her violin.

"Steven…Do the gems know?" He shook his head and before she could protest, he started playing their warm-up tune. Soon they were done jamming out and relaxing in the peaceful calm of the sunny day. They continued to relax before working together on a new song. A few hours passed by before they decided to stop for the day. Steven got up and offered his hand to Connie, helping her up. They both wore smiles and were relaxed.

Steven jumped from the top of the hill and landed on the sand softly before making his way to the house. He set his ukulele outside beside the steps before meeting Connie at the bottom of the hill. Grabbing her stuff, he placed it with his. Afterwards, he grabbed her hand. He ran, towing her along playfully with smiles stretched across their faces and lots of laughter.

They grew winded and stopped with bursts of laughter and giggling. Steven grabbed Connie by the waist and spun her around as they laughed some more. Light emitted and soon they had fused to become Stevonnie. This time, she was just as beautiful but a bit taller. She smiled and wrapped her arms around herself and twirled in a circle.

Looking up she saw Sour Cream blushing as he tried to inconspicuously watch her. She jumped backwards and did a flip before landing with her legs out and one fist on the ground. She stood up and then stretched before doing a light run up and down the shoreline. Finally, after it started to get late, they unfused near where they had originally fused. Steven and Connie went to his house and gathered her things. She messaged her father to come pick her up. Within seconds he let her know that he was almost in Beach City. Steven walked Connie to where her father would pick her up and hugged her.

"I'll let you know when I'm home. I had a great day with you! My jam buddy." She smiled as he laughed. Her father arrived and she bade Steven farewell. As the vehicle drove off, Steven walked back home. Grabbing his ukulele, he looked towards the front door with dread. Taking a deep breath, he started up the stairs. Grabbing the handle of the door, he closed his eyes and prepared for the loud wails, cries, and whys. Goodness knows how Garnet and Amethyst will react.


End file.
